A Story Of Woe
by SpaceTime1969
Summary: "A glooming peace this morning with it brings The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head, Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." A tragedy with a happy ending.
1. Their Final Battle

AN: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please let me know what you think.

**I don't own Trollhunters.**

* * *

Their bonds loosed as Claire tackled the witch into the Shadowrealm. For a horrible moment, all was silent. Then a thin rift opened. A hand clad in purple armor reached through the portal, tearing the hole wider.

"Break the staff!" Claire yelled, throwing it through the portal. A golden chain whipping after it. Missing the staff, the chain wrapped around Claire's waist, pulling her away from them. Grabbing her hand, Blinky struggled to pull her through as Toby brought his hammer down on the shadow staff.

As the magic of the staff exploded outward, Blinky made another desperate attempt to pull Claire through the portal. Mogana's hold on her slipped, and Claire collapsed onto the bridge.

"You did it!" Toby yelled, running over to her.

Weakly, a voice called. "Nice one Claire."

"Jim!" Claire breathed, stumbling as she tried to stand.

"You're injured!" Blinky cried, gently picking her up and carrying her to where Jim lay.

"Jim! Your going to be okay, just hang on, Keep fighting it!"

"I'm sorry Claire, we both know that it is too late for me." Jim whispered, "What about you, can you fight the magic?"

"No it's too strong."

"What are you talking about Jimbo?" Toby asked, "You're scaring me."

"Tobes, will you protect Arcadia for us?" Jim asked his friend.

"What do you mean? We protect Arcadia together."

Claire turned to him, sadness in her expression. "Toby we don't have much longer, Morgan's death magic is too strong."

"No! We're a team. We need you, I need you."

"Claire and I need to know that someone will be here to protect our families. Can you promise that?" Jim asked his sobbing friend.

"Oh Jimbo, Claire, it's not fair. You saved everyone. You defeated Gunmar and Morgana! You deserve a happily ever after."

"It's ok Tobes, we saved everyone else, and that's what matters." Jim said. He held him as his best friend's tears slowly dried.

"I'll make sure your mom has somewhere to eat," Toby promised, "and I'll make sure that your brother remembers you." He told Claire. The group hugged tightly. "I promise I'll protect Arcadia for you."

"Thanks Tobes. I love you."

"I love you too Jimbo."

"May we meet again in the void Master Jim."

"I love you Blinky."

"And I you my son." Blinky said as he hugged the boy.

"Friends are family, AAARRRGGHH! sad that family leaving, will wait for us?" AAARRRGGHH! asked.

"We will big guy." Claire said.

"Keep us waiting as long as possible." Jim added, "Look out for Toby for me ok?"

"Will look out for wingman." AAARRRGGHH! promised, nuzzling the two gently.

"I love you all." Jim whispered as his eyes began to close. "Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss, a dateless bargain to engrossing death!— Come, bitter conduct, come unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!" Jim's voice was now almost too quiet to hear.

"Please Toby, tell my mother that I'm sorry, and that I love her." He turned to Claire, his eyes now closed. "I love you Claire."

"I love you too Jim." She said, holding tightly to him as he grew still, and the armor he wore slowly turned to stone.

"Claire…"

"Jim?"

"Claire Nunez…"

Understanding now, she reached for where the amulet lay on her boyfriend's chest. Taking it she placed it over her heart, and watched as her armor slowly changed from purple to silver.

She turned to her friends, "Please tell my family I love them." She whispered.

"We will Claire." Toby promised.

"Thanks Toby."

"May we meet again Fair Claire."

Claire breathed slowly as she remembered a line from the play; "Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." The fight was over and their loved ones were safe. Now at last they could rest.

"I love all of you." She whispered.

As her eyes closed, she whispered a final line, "Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night, give me my Romeo; and, when we shall die, take us together and cut us out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine, that all the world will be in love with night."

Toby watched as she slowly turned to stone. Then he said the final line of that play that had first brought his friends together; "A glooming peace this morning with it brings

The sun,for sorrow, will not show his head,

Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;

For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."


	2. Accepting The Mantle

AN: Chapter 2! I had a long car trip and wrote almost all of this during the drive.

Sorry it is so short, but this is where this chapter felt complete.

I am trying to come up with Trollhunter titles for Jim and Claire, if anyone has any ideas please let me know.

**I don't own Trollhunters**

Toby cried into AAARRRGGHH!'s embrace as he watched Claire turn to stone. "It's not fair, we would all be dead if not for them. They have already lost so much, sacrificed so much, why can't it be someone else this time?" Toby whispered as he ran out of tears to cry.

Suddenly the flaming pillar turned a familiar shade of green. Merlin extinguished the eternal night and drifted over to them tiredly. "I am glad to see that you survived."

Blinky wheeled to face him. "You vile wizard! How could you drag these poor children in to your schemes! Because of you, Jim is dead, Claire is dead! My children are dead and it is your fault!"

Blinky lunged at the wizard, punching him across the face. "How could you place such a burden on ones so innocent?"

"Because they were the only hope this world had!" Merlin yelled, his temper flaring. "I chose Jim because he alone would be able to destroy the line of Gunmar, and he alone could bring this group together. A group that would not hesitate to step into the line of fire to protect each other, to risk themselves for the good of many. You saw what those two did. You all knew the risks, if it was you would you not have done the same as them? Their sacrifice saved us all." Merlin sighed and bowed his head, "I can't apologize for bringing them into this fight, but I am sorry for your loss." Blinky sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"War is sacrifice," AAARRRGGHH! said, "Jim and Claire had choice. Chose to save us."

Merlin nodded. "They chose to sacrifice themselves for others, they are better people than I ever was."

Merlin turned to face Toby "Tobias, you also have a choice. Morgana and Gunmar are defeated, you now have a chance to return to your previous life, regain the childhood you have lost. Other than your friends, you have given more than anyone else to protect this world." He said, looking sadly at where Jim and Claire lay, "You have more than earned a normal life. Or…" Summoning the amulet, he held it out to Toby, "You can follow the footsteps of your friends, and take on the mantle of Trollhunter. It is up to you."

Toby looked to his remaining friends, silently asking them what to do. AAARRRGGHH! just watched him quietly. He turned to Blinky, who shook his head.

"This is your choice Master Tobias. Whatever you choose, we will be there to support you."

Toby sighed, "I promised them that I would protect Arcadia, I can't go back on that. One way or another I will be watching over this town." Toby took a deep breath, "I will accept the mantle of Trollhunter, to protect the citizens of Arcadia, be they troll or human."

The amulet glowed. "Tobias Domzalski…"

Hearing his friend's voice, Toby's eyes began to glisten with barely repressed tears. "Claire" He whispered her name quietly.

He accepted the amulet, silently grieving for his lost friends. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!"

Toby rose into the air, blue light enveloping him. The light sunk into his armor, slowly transforming it into the armor of the Trollhunter. As he floated down to the ground, he summoned Daylight, tears finally falling as he remembered all the times he had seen his best friend wield the sword.

Straightening as he dried his tears, he walked over to where his friends lay. Keeling he spoke to them, "We'll take care of Arcadia for you, I won't let you down."

Merlin came and kneeled beside him. Head bowed, he spoke to the fallen couple. "I am forever in your debt Trollhunters. I'm sorry that it came to this, and hope you can forgive me. Rest well, you have earned it."

Merlin summoned his sword and sunk it into the bridge, Toby following suit. They left them there, a tribute to fallen heroes.

"This war is over Trollhunters. Grieve for your friends, I can start repairing the city."

Merlin stood. Leaving them to grieve in private.


	3. Sad News

AN: This chapter did not want to be written, but I think it turned out ok.

I don't own Trollhunters

* * *

Darci looked up as Toby entered the gym. "Toby!" She yelled, running down the bleachers to hug him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok. You?"

"Everyone in here is fine." She looks behind him, wondering where their other friends are. "TP, where's Claire and Jim? Are they with the trolls?" She felt Toby sag, as though a great weight was settling onto his shoulders.

"They didn't make it."

"What?" She pulled away from him.

"They didn't make it." He repeated, his eyes red from crying. "Jim and Claire, they're gone."

She stared at him. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"They're dead Darci!" Toby yelled at her. She stepped back, startled at the anger in his voice. "They're dead and I couldn't save them!" He kicked at the bleachers, hurting his toe but not caring. "We're still alive because they sacrificed themselves!"

Toby sat down heavily, the anger leaving his frame. Burying his face in his hands, he tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Darci, I shouldn't have yelled at you, but Jim and Claire are gone."

"No." Darci whispered, "They can't be dead. Please Toby, tell me that they're ok!"

"I wish I could Darci, I don't think I've ever wished for something more, but I was there. I watched them turn to stone." He looked at her, his eyes those of a tired man. A man who had seen too much, too soon.

"Don't you have magic or something? Isn't there some way to save them? Some way to bring them back?"

"I'm sorry Darci, but it's too late." He pulled her into a hug, and she let him. Her tears began to fall as his words began to sink in. Claire had walked onto that stage dressed for war, ready to die to protect a city that couldn't protect themselves. She held onto Toby, finding comfort in his embrace as she mourned for her friends.

"How did they die?"

She looked up and was reminded that they were in the gym of the school. The gym that she and several others had taken refuge in.

Toby also looked up at the sound of Eli's voice. Seeing several of their friends standing there, he wiped his face clear of tears. "It's a long story. Jim sacrificed himself to save me and the rest of the Trollhunters, and Claire died after defeating Morgana. Without them we would all be dead, and this world would have soon followed."

He sighed and stood, "I need to get going, I just came here to make sure you are all okay. There's still something I need to do."

* * *

Barbara was in a hurry. One of the nurses had given her a note saying that Toby wanted everyone to meet at his house, and she had left as soon as she could. She was anxious to see that her son was safe. She pulled up to the Domzalski household and parked next to the Nunez's car. The door was opened almost as soon she knocked.

"Please come in Doctor L. We are all in the living room." She followed Toby into the living room and immediately started looking for her son. Seeing the Nunezes and what seemed to be the entire rest of the Trollhunter team there, she began to panic. "Take a seat Dr. Lake."

"Toby where's Jim?"

Toby sighed, "Please sit down, I don't think I can tell this story more than once."

Barbara sat down next to Walt, fear gripping her heart.

"Jim and Clare knew that we were likely facing death out there, we all did. But we fought anyway, because if we didn't, we would be dooming this world to it's fate."

He went on to then tell them what had happened during the battle. How Jim had battled Gunmar and Angor Rot, and reminded the assassin who he once was. He told them of the fear he felt as he watched Jim fighting against the power of the Decimaar Blade, then the exhilaration of watching Jim defeat the Gumm-Gumm king. As Toby reached the part where Jim jumped in front of Morgana's death magic, his voice was choking up.

"He jumped in front of us. He didn't give a single thought for himself, but that is just who he was."

"Claire used the shadow staff to break free from Morgana's chains. She then opened a portal behind Morgana and Angor. Angor tried to pull Morgana into the Shadow Realm, but she broke free, killing him. Claire then tackled Morgana into the portal, sealing it behind her. We thought Claire was lost, then the portal reopened. Claire threw the staff through, and AAARRRGGHH! and I destroyed it as Blinky pulled Claire through the portal. Finally the fight was over, we had won."

"When Jim called out to Claire, it was like everything was going to be ok, I had thought that he was dead, but maybe we could all make it. Claire tried to run over to him, but she couldn't even stand. As Blinky carried her over to Jim she was telling Jim to keep fighting the magic. But they both knew it was only a matter of time. Claire had gotten hit with the magic when she tackled Morgana into the Shadow Realm, they could both tell that the other was dying."

Barbara felt the tears that began to fall from her eyes. She felt Walt's arms embrace her, trying to offer her what comfort he could.

"I watched as they turned to stone in each other's arms. Before they died, I promised them I would tell all of you that they love you." Toby was now sobbing as he continued. "They loved all of you, you were their family."

Barbara, now also sobbing, watched as Nancy pulled her grandson close. That boy had lost two of the most important people in the world to him. As her tears fell for both Jim and Claire, she silently promised both of them that she would take care of this boy, who had inherited the weight of the world from his friends shoulders.

* * *

Please Review.


	4. Eualagy

I don't own Trollhunters

* * *

_As the sunset, the peoples of Arcadia and Trollmarket gathered on the bridge. They watched in silence as Strickler walked up to the temporary podium that had been erected._

"Citizens of Arcadia and Trollmarket, we are here to honor two fallen heroes. My name is Walter Strickler, and I am honored to be able to say that I fought by the side of Jim Lake and Claire Nunez during the Eternal Night. They, along with Tobias Domzalski, were the Trollhunters, protectors of both troll and humankind.

"A year ago, Jim and Tobias took a shortcut to school through these canals. Here they stumbled upon the remains of the previous Trollhunter, Kanjigar the Courageous. Who had fallen in battle against Bular, the heir of Gunmar. Time and time again, the Trollhunter has fallen, but each and every time, the Amulet of Daylight calls a new Trollhunter to take up the mantle. This time was no different in that respect. Jim Lake was called by the amulet, and became the greatest Trollhunter to ever live."

Strickler looked out on the people who were gathered to honor the fallen heroes. "Jim has saved all our lives. But without his friends, Jim would have been felled long ago. Claire Nunez was one of those friends. Though it was only after he had become the Trollhunter that they became such.

"Jim had discovered that goblins were mistakenly out for revenge against Claire. He ran to her aid, though she didn't know about trolls. Jim saved her, but in doing so he revealed that he was the Trollhunter. She went on to become one of the Trollhunter's closest companions.

"Together with their friends, Toby, Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!, and Draal, these teens defeated Bular, and delayed Gunmar's return. This is the team that rescued the Trollhunter from the Darklands, an inhospitable realm controlled by Gunmar the Black. A team that turned enemies into allies, and allies into comrades.

"There have been many Trollhunters since the time Merlin first created the amulet. Yet none of them came close to being able to measure up to these teenagers. No other Trollhunter has done as much, or made such sacrifices. While their peers were worrying about homework and dating, these remarkable teens were training for war.

"Together they had defeated foes to whom the Trollhunters of the past had fallen. But for every foe they felled, a more powerful enemy rose to take their place. Until there rose a foe too powerful for them to defeat.

"Faced with impossible odds, they continued to fight. But they were losing, and they knew it. Jim was then given a chance. He was given a way to become strong enough to win, but to do so he would have to give up a part of his humanity. It was a choice, but for Jim, there was no other acceptable option. He was the Trollhunter, it was his calling to protect those around him, and if he had to sacrifice a part of himself to do so, then so be it.

"With his newfound strength, Jim was able to end the line of Gunmar. At last Gunmar's reign of terror was at an end. But the more powerful foe still remained. Morgana, the Pale Lady, she has had many names, all of which struck fear into the hearts of those who heard them.

"Jim had given up any chance of a normal life to protect those he loved. But in the end, it was not enough. Separated from the rest of the Trollunters, and exhausted from the fight with Gunmar, Jim was fighting a losing battle. The arrival of the rest of the Trollunters gave them new hope, but in the end, it was too little too late.

"The Trollhunters were bound with magical chains. Jim, his body beaten and bruised, watched in horror as Morgana gathered her death magic. He crawled to his feet and jumped in front of his friends. He took the magic's full power. He fell to the ground, still.

"Claire and the rest of the Trollhunters were forced to watch as Jim again sacrificed himself for them. Finally able to escape her bonds, Claire opened a portal behind the sorceress. Welding the Skathe-Hrun, she attempted to drive Morgana into the shadow realm. When magic failed, she physically tackled the witch through the portal, sealing it behind her.

"The Trollhunters went to battle that day with no illusions. They knew that if they went out to fight they may not come back. Just as they knew that if they didn't fight, all in this city would die. They could have run, but they didn't. They could have hidden, but they did not even consider it. They fought, that we could have our lives.

"Claire made it out of the Shadow Realm. And the Trollhunters destroyed the Skathe-Hrun, trapping Morgana in the shadow realm. There was a brief moment of joy when they realized that Jim was alive, but Jim and Claire both knew they were dying. They died in each other's arms, able to rest at last knowing that their loved ones were safe.

"We are here today to dedicate this monument to their memory. Let us never forget their sacrifice. Indeed let us always remember that we stand here today because they fell in our place.

"It has been my honor to have fought alongside the Trollunters, and I solemnly promise to live a life that will honor their sacrifice."

* * *

A.N. I realize that there are some things that are skipped over. This is partly because Strickler is trying to avoid politically sensitive topics during an emotional time.

Please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter.


	5. Ever After

**A.N. Sorry this took me so long to write. Life got busy and my muse for this story abandoned me. **

I don't own Trollhunters

* * *

Toby walked up to the podium, clad in his armor. "I want to thank you all for coming here to honor the memories of my two best friends.

"I was with Jim when he was called by the Amulet of Daylight. It was exciting at first, magic glowing armor, a secret world hidden beneath our feet. But as time went on it was no longer a game. It was a war. A war that we won because of their sacrifice.

"Jim and Claire were two of the most heroic people I have ever met. We went out that day fully aware that we could die. Jim and Claire had no fear for themselves, they were only worried about others. They fought to protect their families, their friends, their world. All of us, troll or human, owe them our lives and our freedom. And when their lives were balanced against ours, they didn't hesitate to save us at the cost of themselves.

"The amulet called both Jim and Claire to bear the mantle of the Trollhunter, and they shall be laid to rest in the Hero's Forge with their predecessors. Let's never forget the sacrifice of Jim Lake and Claire Nunez, my friends, the Trollhunters."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Toby walked hesitantly into the Hero's Forge. His footsteps clanking on the stone. He knew that he shouldn't hope, but he couldn't help it. As the soothscryer rose from the floor, he closed his eyes and pleaded with the Trollhunters of the past. He prayed that his friends would be there, that he wouldn't lose them twice. Reaching out, he stuck his hand into the spinning blades of the soothscryer.

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the sky full of constellations. Haltingly, he called out to his friends.

"Toby!"

"Tobes!"

Toby spun around. "Jim! Claire!" His voice heavy with emotion.

His two best friends pulled him into a hug. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought I had lost you forever."

Claire smiled at him, "Don't worry Toby, we're here, we will always be here."

Toby held his friends close, glad that in this story, Romeo and Juliet got their happily ever after.

* * *

**A.N. Thank you for reading this story! I hope that it wasn't too bad and that at least a few people enjoyed it.**


End file.
